


No, Mr Stark, I Expect You To Die

by cptxrogers



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, BAMF Tony Stark, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Villain Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Steve is an evil mastermind and Tony is the secret agent sent on a mission to kill him. That's not quite how it ends up going down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [ironstarkasm](http://ironstarkasm.tumblr.com/), who suggested a Steve/Tony _I’m an agent and you’re an evil mastermind and I was assigned to kill you but now you have me hostage and oh god you’re hot_ AU.
> 
> I might write some more of this (I feel like it needs another chapter with more smut tbh), so let me know if you'd be interested in that!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://cptxrogers.tumblr.com/) and this story is also posted [here](http://cptxrogers.tumblr.com/post/147254325339/fic-no-mr-stark-i-expect-you-to-die).

Coming to with his jaw aching and his head fuzzy, finding himself braced against a wall in an unfamiliar room with his hands tied tight above his head, Tony sighed to himself. It was going to be that kind of day.

It was supposed to be a simple hit mission: scout the area, stealthy entry, locate target, eliminate target, get out before the alarms could be sounded. The preparations had been going swimmingly, and he'd made it onto the island, located the base, and was observing the teams of soldiers guarding the entrances when it had all gone to hell.

The crew were organized, efficient, and therefore predictable. It had been simple enough to mark out the guards' routes and rotations and to identify a time at which one of the doors to the mountain base was unobserved. Or it would have been simple, if it were not for the extra roving guard who Tony hadn't clocked. The man had seen him sneaking through the underbrush towards the door and had knocked him out with one swift punch to the jaw. The guard had looked about 19 as well, just to add insult to literal injury.

He was definitely not telling his SHIELD handler Rhodey about that last part. He'd have to make something up – deadly knockout gas, an army of evil robots, distracted by a beautiful seductress, something like that. If Rhodey found out he'd been jumped by a teenager he'd never hear the end of it.

Tony ran through the mission briefing in his head. Target codename: the Captain. Real identity unknown. Leader of an anti-US-government paramilitary organization, currently based out of the former prison island of Coiba off the coast of Panama. Target profile: reclusive, taciturn, but inspiring of fierce loyalty in his followers.

All right then, Tony thought. Health check. His jaw was painful and swollen but didn't feel broken. Other than that and the lingering effects of a mild concussion, he was physically fine. Situation check next. A plain room, no windows, no furniture. Sounds of people moving outside the door, obviously plenty of guards around. His legs were free, but his hands were secured above his head with sturdy handcuffs attached to a hook in the wall. He tugged his arms down to test them, and found that both cuffs and hook held firmly in place. He wouldn't be breaking out of them any time soon. The cuffs were tight – not so tight that he couldn't dislocate his thumb and pull out of them if he had to, but that would leave him injured and vulnerable, and he didn't have an escape route planned. Best not risk it yet. He'd been passed out when he was brought into the base, and he only had a vague idea of the layout from looking at outdated blueprints before the mission.

So then, equipment check. His captors had taken his primary gun, obviously, and the spare he kept strapped to his ankle. He wriggled around to feel the distribution of weight through his jacket and ascertained that they had confiscated his knife, his portable EMP blaster, and his comms equipment too. The equipment was SHIELD issue, so the guards could figure out who he worked for if they had half a brain. No chance to dissemble there.

He glanced at his wrist and noted that they had taken his watch. God damn it. The watch wasn't even special equipment, it was just a damn nice Rolex. He bounced up and down a little and was relieved to feel the weight of his set of lockpicks from where they were sewn into the lining of his jacket. At least that was something.

So, he was held captive on an abandoned island in the middle of the Pacific with no weapons, no comms, and no backup. Terrific. Waiting for extraction was not an option, so he'd have to talk his way out of this one.

No problem.

“Hey,” Tony called, hoping the guards outside were paying attention. “I'm sure you hear this all the time, but I think there's been some kind of misunderstanding.”

The guard who opened the door to the room and stuck his head in was the same kid who'd caught him outside. He looked a little flustered, Tony thought, and betrayed a hint of nervousness which Tony could use. “Look, I realize we didn't get off to the best start, but hear me out here. I was looking for an elite terrorist unit, but I seem to have stumbled into the local kindergarten by accident.”

“Quiet,” the guard snapped at him. “The Captain is on his way to deal with you himself.”

And wasn't that sure to be fun. The guard slammed the door shut and Tony only had to wait through a few minutes of frustrating inactivity until the Captain himself opened the door.

Dressed in all black ops gear, with close-cropped blonde hair and a bearing which suggested a man used to having his orders obeyed, he cut an imposing figure as he strode into the room. Tony had seen pictures of the target, of course, fuzzy black and white images grabbed from the few times he'd been caught on CCTV. But he hadn't been prepared for the sheer size of him: all taught muscles, broad shoulders, narrow waist, with intense azure eyes that regarded him playfully.

 _Oh no_ , Tony thought. _He's hot_.

He'd heard rumors about the Captain being the result of genetic experiments or chemical enhancements, but he'd dismissed them as gossip and a slick bit of mythos-building PR. Looking at wall of muscle that constituted the man in front of him, he suddenly wasn't so sure.

“I'm flattered that SHIELD is taking an interest in my work, and has sent me a new toy to play with,” the Captain said with a predatory smile. “What's your name, agent?”

“The name's Stark,” Tony said evenly. “Tony Stark.”

“Well then, Mr Stark, welcome to my humble abode,” the Captain indicated his surroundings with an unnecessarily pompous wave. “I must say, you seem unusually calm about your current predicament.”

“What's not to like? Beautiful island, interesting people, excellent views,” Tony flicked up an eyebrow just slightly. “As if the very minor issue of being held captive could detract from that.”

“How charming! I do enjoy a bit of spirit. Is that bravery, I wonder, or merely ignorance?” The Captain crossed the room and eyed Tony with amusement.

Tony breathed carefully through his nose as the Captain examined him, steadying himself. “With me it's always a bit of both, I can assure you. Are you this amiable to all your prisoners?” he asked with a hint of a smile.

“Only the handsome ones,” the Captain purred.

The Captain's eyes prowled over Tony's body as he strained ineffectually at his restraints. That wasn't going to do any good, Tony knew, but he might as well put on a bit of a show.

“I seem to be quite at your mercy, Captain.”

“And I have so many ideas for you, Mr Stark. I bet there are some fascinating SHIELD secrets knocking around that very shapely head of yours.” The Captain's strong features were a portrait of attentive charm, but his eyes were cold, surveying every twitch of Tony's body with detachment.

“I know I can find some way to make you keen to share with me,” the Captain said with syrup in his tone. Tony was hyper-aware of every movement as the Captain stalked closer to him and lent one hand on the wall nearby. “I'm sure you have at least a few pieces of information which could be of value to me.”

Right. Information! Shit, Tony had sort of forgotten about that, what with all the looming deadly danger slash distressingly hot target issue. Primary objective: eliminate target. Secondary objective: gather intelligence about the the target's forces and strategy. The primary objective was pretty clearly a wash at this point, but he could at least make an effort to bring home the information bacon.

“I can't imagine SHIELD secrets being of any use to you,” Tony said, looking down his nose as best he could from where he was tied to the wall. “Considering all you do is sit in your little mountain base and makes noises about the government. You're just another survivalist, aren't you?” Tony laughed in his face. “Barricading yourself in and railing about the evils of The Man. What exactly are you hoping to achieve?”

In an instant, the Captain snapped his broad hand around Tony's throat and squeezed, hard enough to make the point that it could be much harder. “You wouldn't understand what I'm building here.”

“Try me,” Tony snapped back, pushing forward into the Captain's hand as far as he could.

The Captain regarded him through narrowed eyes for a few heartbeats, and Tony could feel the thump of his pulse against the rough leather gloves around his neck.

“Explain it to me, Captain. I want to understand.” Tony did his best wide-eyed and awed face. People generally found it impossible to resist opening up to him when he did his fascinated doe eyes.

The Captain, however, just chuckled darkly as he slowly removed his hand from around Tony's neck. “Oh, come now, Mr Stark. Let's not be so gauche as to play games with each other. You were sent here to kill me; a mission in which you failed spectacularly. You didn't expect me to start monologuing to you about the details of my master plan now, did you?”

Actually, yes, that had been exactly what Tony had expected. Egomaniacs were usually so keen to have their side of the story heard. Damn. Alright then, if this guy was all about strategy, then Tony could play that too.

“Fair point, I'll give you that one. Let's run down what I've learned since I've been here, then, shall we? You've assembled a force, small enough to be contained in this one facility, but loyal and extremely well trained.” His stinging jaw could attest to that last part. “You've got weapons, food, medical supplies, and a heavily fortified defense structure.” The Captain looked pleased, but Tony wasn't sure whether that was due to his compliments on the training of his soldiers or the inaccuracy of his assumptions about the size of his forces.

“You've built a militia here - a strike team that follows your orders without question. We know from your previous attacks that you have access to some kind of transport network which allows you to travel covertly to locations across the globe.” The Captain looked positively smug about that, and Tony filed away a mental note to look for information about tunnels, portals, dirigibles, or whatever other crazy villain flavor of week transport was currently in fashion.

“Right now, you are in a position to stage precision guerrilla attacks on, as far as I can tell, any military or civilian target in any country that you choose.” The Captain hummed into his ear, and Tony knew he had him on the hook. “So here's my question: what the hell are you doing wasting your time hiding here in this bloody mountain, staging piddly little one-off raids, when you could be rallying people to join you? Actually achieving something instead of sitting around with your thumb up your ass?”

The Captain pulled away from him, looking furious. “How dare you? As if someone like you could possibly comprehend the intricacies of battle tactics as they are played out on the shadowy stage of global politics.”

Tony struggled not to roll his eyes. They had reached the self-aggrandizement and delusions of godhood portion of the conversation, apparently. “I'm no _master tactician_ , but I do know an image problem when I see one. Your group makes a lot of noise, but you don't kill civilians. You cause property damage and organizational chaos but minimal casualties on your raids. Whatever else you may be, you're a man of principle. So would it kill you to put out a press release once in a while? Do a TV interview via satellite? Get a twitter account?”

The Captain stared at him.

“Honestly, you the-mission-is-all types, you never bloody think about how this stuff appears to the average guy on the street. Here's how it is: you wanna win people round to your cause, you gotta communicate with them.”

“And you think we should do that... via twitter?” Tony could swear that the corners of the Captain's mouth were struggling not to flick up into a smile.

 _Gotcha_ , thought Tony. “As one example! Just one among many brilliant ideas I have. I've had my fair share of experience with cleaning up media disasters.”

“I can imagine,” the Captain said, raising an eyebrow at him. “So you're saying you could be-” he stepped back in towards Tony and ran his hand down his chest. “- _useful_ to me, is that it? Give me an incentive to keep you around?”

“Oh, I know that I can be useful. If you let me. Tell me what you're planning, and I can tell you exactly how to spin it. People can be pursued to support almost any cause if the marketing's slick enough.” Tony felt a brief stab of guilt from remembering where he learned that lesson, at his father's side as the heir to his weapons manufacturing dynasty. He pushed the guilt firmly aside. That was a lifetime ago, and now was not the time to wallow in self-flagellation.

“You still think I'm going to spill my plan to you? Stark, you wound me with your insults to my intelligence.” He trailed his fingers down the buttons of Tony's shirt. “And here I thought we were developing a rapport.”

Tony took a deep breath and willed his dick, which had taken a sudden interest in the proceedings, to calm the fuck down and leave him in peace for once.

“I'm just trying to find the best way for us to both get what we need,” Tony said, making a valiant effort to get his head back in the game.

The Captain's hand slid down over Tony's belt and cupped his rapidly hardening cock. Tony bit back a moan as he tried to restrain himself from bucking into the touch.

“Why, Mr Stark,” the Captain's voice was low in his ear. “You seem to be rather enjoying my company.”

Tony shifted uncomfortably. He had the distinct feeling that he was rapidly losing the upper hand in this conversation. “I'd enjoy it even more if you could be a bit... nicer,” Tony indicated his shackled wrists hopefully. “I'm ever so much more personable when I can use my hands.”

The Captain braced his hands against the wall on either side of his head and leaned his body against him. “I can be nice.” His hips ground against Tony's.

“I don't think that word,” Tony gasped as the Captain shoved his leg between Tony's thighs, “means what you think it means.”

The Captain nipped at his ear. “And I don't think that _nice_ is what you want at all.” Tony rocked his hips forward and dragged his cock against the Captain's leg. “I think you want whatever I choose to let you have.”

Tony regretted that his hands were still tied, partly, sure, because it would be easier to escape if they weren't, but largely right in this moment because it meant that he couldn't run his hands down the Captain's broad chest and muscled arms. He always did have a weakness for those with blind dedication to an ideal, who were unencumbered by the doubt and self-loathing that plagued him. There was something about the weight of the Captain as he rutted against him, the way the body pressing against him was so _solid_ , like an unmovable force that he desperately wanted to dash himself against.

Tony closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He was going to come in his pants like a damn teenager at this rate, and wouldn't that just be an embarrassment. But he couldn't help himself from bucking forward to grind himself against the Captain's firm, muscled leg, feeling the fabric of his trousers pulled roughly against his cock. He was _so close_ -

They were interrupted by the loud blaring of alarms. The Captain pushed himself away from Tony and sighed resignedly. “That'll be the self destruct system. Thanks to your little visit we have to burn the base now. Shame, I was so fond of the view from the gym here. You could see the scarlet macaws flocking above the forest canopy. Quite beautiful, really.”

Tony's brain snapped back to life and his mind ricocheted away from his throbbing dick and back to the imminent danger of his situation. “Wait, uh, what? Did you say 'self destruct system'?” That had not been part of his plan.

“Still, your visit was not without its charms,” the Captain smirked haughtily. “I've decided to let you live this time. Much more fun that way, don't you think? I never could resist playing with my food.”

Tony gawped at him. _Seriously?_

“Don't worry, I slipped the key for your handcuffs into your trouser pocket while you were zoned out there. I'm sure a man of your...” his eyes raked up and down Tony's rumpled form “... _considerable talents_ can get yourself free. You've got eight minutes until this entire base is reduced to rubble. Best get to it, eh?” the Captain favored him with a manic grin and marched towards the door.

“You're _leaving me_ like this?” Tony let a little panic enter his voice, and when the Captain glanced over his shoulder, Tony flashed him his best winning smile. “I don't even get a kiss goodbye?”

“Until next time, Mr Stark,” the Captain laughed as he left.

 _God damn it_ , Tony thought. It really was going to be that kind of day.


	2. We're Not So Different, You and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who commented on the first part of this story and encouraged me to keep going with it. It was excellent motivation. Sorry it took forever, but I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

It was all the fault of that little twit Justin Hammer, Tony decided. It was common knowledge that Hammer Industries was developing experimental weapons for the government. But Hammer was infamous for his greed as well as his stupidity, and word had got out that he was double-dealing under the table, supplying deadly weapons to terrorists, criminals, and god only knew who else.

That would not do at all. The SHIELD security agency had agreed, and they had wasted no time in dispatching their top agent, Tony Stark, to investigate.

Tony had been undercover at HI for a couple of weeks, but waited until a quiet afternoon when there were minimal staff around to make his move. There was no need to involve the hapless HI lab monkeys in his scheme any more than was necessary.

He spotted one of the R&D guys heading out for a late lunch, a dozy-looking guy with dark curly hair whose name tag said Banner. Tony positioned himself in the corridor leading to the lab, dithering with a cup of coffee, and as the man approached Tony bumbled into him, splashing the coffee over his lab coat.

“Oh, I'm terribly sorry,” Tony said, handing his coffee cup to the man and producing a handkerchief from a pocket. “Here, let me.”

He dabbed at the front of the man's coffee-stained coat while he carefully lifted the access card from his pocket and switched it with a blank. “I'm such a klutz today,” Tony said with a self-deprecating smile.

“No worries, my man,” the man said with a cordial shrug, and handed Tony his mug back. “We've all been there.”

God damn it, did he have to be a decent person? Now Tony was going to feel really bad if he had to knock this guy out.

Infiltrating the robotics division of Hammer Industries hadn't been a challenge. A fake CV, fake references, and an aced job interview was all it had taken, and he was ready to start work as a junior engineer at HI. Everyone had been very friendly.

(“I see,” Maria Hill, the SHIELD head of operations, had commented primly when he'd told her his plan. “And when did you become an expert in robotics development?” “Last night,” he'd told her with a grin. She hadn’t looked impressed.)

Tony held the coffee mug carefully between his fingertips as he went back to his workstation. A light dusting of powder over the mug where the man had held it, a bit of sellotape to lift the print, and he had a fingerprint scan to go with his recently acquired access card. Bingo.

Waiting until the room was quiet, Tony approached the security doors leading to the R&D lab, swiped the access card, and pressed his fake fingerprint onto the scanner. The door opened with a soft hiss, and Tony slipped inside into the dark space beyond.

Tony found himself in a cavernous room dimly lit by glowing blue lights that seemed to be hovering mid-air. He felt momentary panic when he noticed person-shaped objects looming out of the darkness, but as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw that the objects were not people, but suits. Each light was in the center of a bulky suit of mechanical armor suspended from hooks hanging from the ceiling. There were at least 20 complete metallic suits in the room, with a few more in a state of partial completion in one corner.

This was not good.

He quickly located the nearest computer console, from which hacking into the network was insultingly easy. When would villains learn to protect their systems from internal access? They could at least put up a firewall or two and try to make it some kind of challenge to get at their data.

Tony flicked through the active project folders until he found a folder ominously titled “Iron Legion”. Inside he found schematics for the suits. It was a good concept, the mechanized suit, he mused, but poorly executed. Anyone could see that power would leak from the central power core under load – the suits would only last about 20 minutes before needing to be recharged. It had never occurred to Tony to try to design a mechanical suit of armor, but if he did, he was sure he'd do a better job of it than this.

But even with their short life span, these weapons – and they were weapons, Tony was sure of that – would be deadly in the wrong hands. There could be any number of terrorist groups whom Hammer Industries were planning to sell the suits to, and any number of innocent civilians who could be killed by this tech. He had to destroy the suits before they were shipped out.

Tony span around as he heard distant footsteps heading in his direction. The overheads lights flickered on and he realized that he had mere seconds to hide before whoever was approaching spotted him. Tony squeezed himself inelegantly between two computer banks, head peeking out to keep an eye on the situation. Being squashed between the hot server racks was uncomfortable, but he was effectively hidden.

The approaching footsteps slowed, and Tony recognized the man whose keycard he'd stolen earlier as he entered the lab. Was he back from lunch already? Who ate that fast, honestly? A junior researcher scurried behind the man, notepad out as he frantically scribbled down notes.

“... boss said no more excuses, we've gotta get this shipment out by this afternoon,” Tony overheard their conversation. “We don't want to keep The Captain waiting.”

Tony's ears pricked up at that. He'd infiltrated Hammer Industries because he'd heard rumors about them supplying weaponry to criminal groups, and they needed to be checked out. For the good of global security. That was Tony's job, right? And if he'd heard another rumor that one of HI's buyers was the infamous Captain, well then, that just meant that he was extra motivated to find out more, after his, uhh, horrific previous encounter with the man.

Tony had _definitely not_ been thinking about the Captain, with his stupid broad shoulders and annoying sultry voice and his disarmingly dubious sense of morality. And he was absolutely not itching for a rematch of wits, albeit perhaps one with a better ending this time. Definitely not. Tony was a professional, the Captain was a target, and that was _it_.

He didn't like leaving a job unfinished, that was the thing. It rankled him that the Captain had eluded him last time, and now Tony had to find him again to take him down. For world peace and so on. Yeah, that sounded convincing.

The two researchers continued discussing their looming deadline. Tony knew he had to act fast to make sure the tech didn't make it to the buyers.

He mentally ran through the design schematics which he'd briefly seen, looking for a weakness. He was pretty sure that the power leak issue could be accelerated to overload the central power core in each armor. Whatever idiot had designed the power system had failed to include a blowoff system in case of surges, and that, he could use.

When the researchers left the room, Tony hurried back to the console and got to work. First priority, destroy the weapons. Setting up an override of the pitiful power safety routing was easy. Dropping in a few lines of code to cause an exponential buildup of power in the suits' central cores was no problem – it was an ugly hack, but it'd do the job.

Second priority, minimize civilian casualties – that meant getting the scientists out. His colleagues for the last two weeks might not have been the shiniest pennies in the box, but they were decent people who were only doing their jobs. It wouldn't be right to hurt them, even in the service of protecting others. Flipping through the security options on the console, he located the fire alarm. Perfect.

He tripped the fire alarm with a grin and heard sirens blasting across the building. A few minutes’ wait and everyone should be out of the building and he could blow these weapons. After he activated the override, he'd have two minutes to get out of the lab, out of the building, and to leave this tedious place behind. Easy job. Plenty of time.

At that moment – _of course_ at that moment – Tony heard a noise behind him which he recognized as the crackle of a walkie talkie. He just had time to squeeze back into his hiding place when he heard someone entering the room. For a top secret impenetrable lab, Tony thought to himself, this place was positively bustling.

“Falcon, are you in position?” a female voice carried over the radio.

“I've located the lab, Widow,” a male voice replied from a few feet away from where Tony was hiding. “Send in the Captain.”

“I'm on my way,” a familiar clipped military voice carried over the radio, and Tony shivered a little. Because of the _danger_. Yes, that was it. “Falcon and Widow, head back to secure the door and make sure that I'm not disturbed.”

Tony heard the man codenamed Falcon leaving the room and he wiggled out from between the computer banks. He had to finish the mission and get out of there now, before this team of interlopers upset his plans. He jabbed the activation code for the override into the nearest panel and made a break for it out of the lab.

He hurried around the corner and ran smack bang into a wall of chest muscle. As he stumbled, strong arms wrapped round him and he looked up into distressingly blue eyes. Oh shi-

“So, Mr Stark,” the Captain purred in an amused tone. “We meet again.”

Tony stared at him open-mouthed as his brain took itself off the hook for a moment. Then the reality of his current situation forced itself firmly to the front of his consciousness, and he pulled himself out of the Captain’s arms. “We have to get out of here _right now_ ,” he said, trying to keep his rising panic at bay. “This lab is about to blow and your goons have just locked down the only exit.”

“My _goons_?” the Captain look offended. “They are highly trained operatives, I'll have you know, my elite unit, chosen for their unique skills and-”

“Yeah, that's nice, now how about we get back to the looming explosion which will kill us both!”

The Captain smiled at him like he thought it was cute that Tony was concerned about their impending demise.

Tony racked his brain and a memory popped into his mind: In the far corner of the lab there was an isolation chamber. The door was thick steel. That should do.

“Come on,” he called, and hustled the Captain back into the lab and towards the isolation chamber. At least, he tried to hustle him and the Captain let himself be led and shoved into the chamber. Tony followed behind him, glancing at his watch to see that they had only a few seconds left as he secured the door.

“If you wanted to get me alone, Mr Stark,” the Captain said from where he stood next to Tony, “you could have just asked.”

Tony opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the sound of a tremendous explosion. The isolation chamber was air tight and heat proof, but it still shook in its foundations as each of the suits in the lab outside went critical and overloaded. Tony staggered forward and was annoyed to find himself being caught and held upright by the Captain for the second time in five minutes.

“And if you wanted to cop a feel, you could at least buy me dinner first,” Tony snapped. He deeply disliked the experience of being helpless, and sulkily extricated himself from the Captain's grip.

“Soon, darling, soon. But if I might point out a flaw in your brilliant plan, we do now seem to be trapped in this -” the Captain indicated the small chamber they were in “- rather inconveniently cramped room.” He stood close to Tony, and as he gestured his fingers brushed across Tony's chest.

“Everything in my plan was going fine until _you_ showed up,” Tony snapped, pulling back and making as much space as possible between them, feeling definitely angry and definitely not turned on. “We’ll have to wait it out in here until the fire in the lab dies down. I don't suppose you have anything as useful as a phone hidden in that charming outfit of yours?”

Tony waved at the Captain's black kevlar stealth gear and raised an eyebrow at the silver star in the center. Who put a big silver star-shaped target in the middle of their chest on their _stealth gear_? Honestly, the Captain was lucky he was pretty. And allegedly bulletproof, so there was that.

The Captain shook his head. “Mobile phones are a surveillance tool of the oppressive corporatocracy-”

“Oh god, please don't start with that-”

“How could I not, when the government continues to interfere in my affairs? I have stayed out of their way and still they attempt to thwart me.”

“The leaders of your country couldn't leave you unchecked, wherever it is that you build your evil empire.”

“ _My_ country? I don't have a country. Not any more.” Tony thought that for the first time he saw a flicker of genuine emotion across the Captain's hard features.

“So you take your revenge by blowing shit up? Haven't you ever heard of political process? Try voting, for god's sake.”

“It's not about revenge. And it's not about process.” The Captain took a step towards him, then another. “America is lost, she's come unmoored from her ideals. The political system has been warped and now the real threat to the people comes not from without, but from within.” He rested a hand against the wall by Tony’s head, close enough that Tony could feel his breath on his cheek.

“America’s own government is complicit in the country's destruction.” The Captain's eyes shone with righteous indignation. “It's the duty of every citizen to resist that.”

“And what exactly are you trying to achieve with that resistance? What is it that you want?”

The Captain looked down at him, eyes burning with longing. “Power,” he breathed. “Enough power to fix the world. War, crime, poverty, disease... I could fix it all. With the right resources, with the right people in place, I can make everything better. Everyone can finally be happy.”

“And all that you need to achieve that is...”

The Captain stepped back and regarded him levelly. “Absolute and complete control.”

“Well. You've got vision, I'll grant you that.”

Tony gave up on trying to talk sense into the man. He was clearly a lost cause.

“It's too late anyway, Captain,” he said with a victorious smirk. “The explosion that trapped us in here was your suits going up in flames. You can kill me, but you'll never get your hands on those weapons now!”

“Mr Stark, I'm delighted to hear that you destroyed the weapons and saved me the bother,” the Captain said coolly. “And I assure you that if I wanted you dead, we would not be having this conversation.”

“Wait. You wanted to destroy the weapons too? Why?”

“Because those suits are dangerous,” the Captain looked at Tony like he suspected that he might be a bit dim. “I arranged to present myself as a buyer so I could find out more about the weapons made here, and when I discovered these suits I knew they couldn't be allowed to fall into the wrong hands.”

“I’m supposed to buy that you just happened to be here on the same mission as me?”

“We’re more alike than you imagine, Mr. Stark. I don’t want anyone to be armed with technology that dangerous, whether they’re government or private.”

“So now what? I let you go?” Tony rolled his eyes. “You're still a wanted fugitive, and it's my job to bring you in. Why wouldn't I do that?”

The Captain leaned forward into Tony and tilted his head to whisper in his ear. “Let me persuade you,” he purred.

He slid his hands down Tony's chest and dropped to his knees.

Tony stared down at the Captain, who was giving him a wicked smile as he undid his fly. This was a terrible idea, Tony thought as the Captain reached into his pants. There were protocols for this sort of thing, guidelines for target interactions.

The Captain pulled out his cock and began pumping him to full hardness.

Fraternizing with the enemy was not condoned at SHIELD. It made you sloppy and emotionally malleable. It was a bad, bad idea.

The Captain openly his mouth and slid his lips over Tony's cock.

Looking down at the broad mass of military muscle and masterful tactical mind currently dedicated to sucking him off, Tony decided that this was, in fact, a _wonderful_ idea. This was the best idea _ever_.

Tony knotted his fingers into the short blonde hair and held on, the Captain humming with satisfaction as he did so.

The Captain was clearly a man of, uhh, prodigious talent, and he attended to Tony with a focus that might have been described as expert. It didn’t take long until Tony was breathing heavily and moaning, bursts of pleasure running through him.

When the Captain pulled off, looked up at him from under his lashes with a twinkle in his eye, and sucked him all the way down in one smooth motion, it was all over for Tony. He bit down on his lip as he came, hips stuttering against the Captain’s mouth as he swallowed with a pleased smirk.

When Tony slumped against the wall in exhausted satisfaction, he was dimly aware of a clicking sound and a cool pressure around his wrists. He opened his bleary eyes to see that his hands had been bound together with handcuffs which were looped around the chamber’s door handle.

The Captain gave him a wild grin. “To ensure that you hold to our agreement. You trying to arrest me now would be most unfortunate.”

Tony spluttered. “You blew me just so you could get me into restraints? God damn it, Captain, this is why I have trust issues.”

“Not just for that reason. For my amusement also.” The Captain peered out of the window in the door, and despite the fact that the lab was still smoking, he seemed satisfied that the fire had died down enough for him to make his escape. “And besides, tied up and furious is a good look on you.”

Tony did his best to level a cool, dismissive gaze at him. Judging by the fact that the Captain laughed, he suspected he didn’t do a great job.

“No need to pout. You got what you wanted - those weapons won’t be hurting anyone. And don’t worry, I’ll alert SHIELD that you need a pickup on my way out. It wouldn’t do for you to get caught by HI security and disappeared, not when I’m having so much fun with you.”

The Captain beamed at him and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before waltzing out the door and calling over his shoulder, “Until we meet again, Mr Stark.”

Well isn’t that _terrific_ , Tony thought as he assessed his situation with a grimace. This was definitely all Justin Hammer’s fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you reckon? Is the Captain really on the side of good, or is he just playing Tony? Is Tony too infatuated to care? And whatever will Maria say?
> 
> More adventures of Agent Stark and The Captain, coming soon (possibly).


End file.
